Frozen Heart
by Mochi Bleu
Summary: "Todo lo que toca se vuelve hielo y eterno. Mi hermana no era bruja ni hechicera tampoco nació con poderes mágicos al igual que yo..." "Debes encontrar alguien que este loco por los renos y el hielo... bueno no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de una galleta de la suerte."
1. Frozen Heart

_Disclaimer: Frozen le pertenece a Disney, a mí solo me pertenece esta trillada historia sin futuro._

_Escapando de mis deberes universitarios se me ocurrió una pequeña historia de drabbles (porque siendo sincera soy pésima con las historias largas y capítulos largos también xD!) así que serán drabbles que tendrán que ordenar ustedes porque la historia no tendrá un orden cronológico, de esta manera espero descubran lo que paso realmente y saquen su lado detetivesco?_

_En fin, espero lo disfruten & les guste la idea! Sean felices y lean!_

* * *

_Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages_

_Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht,_

_der Tag kommt sicher_

Vogel im Käfig (Vocal: Cyua)

**.**

_Capítulo I: __Frozen Heart_

_(Elsa POV)_

Anna salió presurosa por la puerta, hoy le tocaba ayudar en un pequeño cultivo que tristemente se había quedado sepultado por la nieve, iba con un ligero abrigo rosa y una bufanda amarilla a pesar de que el clima de afuera exigía una mejor manera de abrigarse. Me despedí de ella agitando los brazos mientras me adentraba nuevamente a nuestra casa sabiendo que mi hermana había olvidado nuevamente su almuerzo.

Suspiré cuando vi un intento fallido de huevos revueltos y pan tostado en el desayunador, ambos cubiertos por una ligera escarcha de nieve. Mis manos se movieron por si solas, quitando cualquier rastro de frío o nieve en el desayuno mientras reía con cierta tristeza por las ocurrencias de mi hermana, ya le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo porque siempre se congelaba todo lo que preparaba.

La figura borrosa de Anna se perdía y aparecía entre la blanca nieve, recordándome, fastidiándome. El miedo había dejado de ser mi enemigo, ahora mi valentía se rehusaba a escapar evitando a toda costa dejar sola a mi pequeña hermana; llevamos tantos años esperando, que las horas se vuelven meses y los segundos días, Anna ya no se percata de sus cambios e incluso puedo afirmar que no puede existir algo de valor en su vida que la motive a luchar. La primavera la dejó.

Todo lo que toca se vuelve hielo, eterno. Mi hermana no era bruja ni hechicera, tampoco nació con poderes mágicos al igual que yo, sin embargo la vida se encargó de quitarle su derecho como ser vivo y ahora las dos estamos atrapadas en este juego.

No la culpo, ella nunca tuvo la culpa. Si yo fuera más fuerte, menos insegura… esta historia habría acabado hace muchos años.

Pero un corazón congelado jamás muere.

**.**

* * *

Traducción de la frase inicial:

_"Cada ser vivo muere algún día,_  
_ya sea si estamos preparados o no,_  
_ese día vendrá sin duda."_

_Gracias por leer! Son maravillosos todos! _

_Le Mochi se retira *^*_


	2. Vuelie

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad exclusiva de Disney, igualmente la mención de Kaze No Torimichi (Mi vecino Totoro. La historia es mía~!_

_Hey hey mis amados lectores owó! Aunque no recibí muchos reviews ( sí, esas cosas rompen el corazón y los ánimos ) quiero agradecer de corazón a Kryptonita & DarkCamilla por sus maravillosos reviews que animan a esta pequeña autora. En fin, nuevamente recuerdo que los drabbles no tienen orden y que ustedes lectores deberán acomodar._

_Espero les guste el capítulo, realmente trate de revisarlo varias veces para checar comas y tildes pero creo que ser humano justifica mis errores (?). Les recomiendo en esta lectura buscar en el soundtrack de Frozen, la canción Vuelie y la pongan, creo que le da feeling a este drabble. Lean y sean felices~!_

* * *

_The wind born deep within the woods_

_Comes softly sweeping over the single elm_  
_Standing in the open field_  
_That is the path the wind takes_

Kaze no Torimichi - Tonari no Totoro

.

_Capítulo II: __Vuelie_

_(Elsa POV)_

La tormenta había llegado al pueblo tomando a todos por sorpresa, incluso a mí. Apenas habían iniciado los primeros frentes fríos en el norte del país y aún así no habían sido tan intensos para formar una tormenta como la de ahora.

Olaf me miraba fijamente, su preocupación se justificaba aunque trataba de no decir nada al respecto. Lo entiendo, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de control y disciplina, hace muchos años atrás mis temores provocaron que mi reino quedara atrapado en invierno cuando debía ser verano; no obstante aquel fatídico, Anna salvó mi vida.

Aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta tormenta que desata su furia en mi amado pueblito no provenía de mi interior ni mucho menos de mis poderes. Así que solamente me queda una resolución, una tormenta tan atípica proviene de poderes anormales o personas con un…

¿Qué pasa ahora en tu corazón Anna?

.

Según lo que me contó Anna, pasaron muchas cosas en aquella tormenta.

Ella corría desesperada por el bosque, nuevamente nos había encontrado aquél maldito bastardo sin embargo esa fue la única vez que mi hermana estaba sola contra él. Recuerdo que Anna se puso a llorar en cuanto me vio, yo también lloré mucho. Después de tantas décadas sin verla derramar una lágrima era imposible no hacerlo.

Era y es comprensible, Hans era una amenaza en nuestras vidas desde el comienzo de esta extraña situación, siempre que aparecía la maldición empeoraba congelando más el "corazón" de ella. Y en la tarde de aquél día, la tormenta había empezado con una terrorífica pinta de no parar hasta que ellos dos se encontraran.

También hablando con el menor de los Bjorgman, Sven, descubrí que él también estuvo implicado y nos deja en el problema de ahora. El niño no era tonto, me dijo que él sabía que estaba pasando algo grave en cuanto vio a Anna en el bosque corriendo con un miedo atroz en sus ojos, resuelto como es el menor, decidió caminar tranquilamente en la tormenta para ayudarla.

Ahora sólo nos queda a esperar que los trolls salven la vida de Sven. Sólo él sabe donde está Anna.

.

* * *

_Pistas pistas pistas~! Son dos sucesos diferentes en diferentes tiempos, pero no explican ahora nada lo sé D: _

_Y sí, las frases tienen que ver en los drabbles pero nunca dije que estuvieran en orden ;D! Prometo humor en el siguiente~! _

_Espero les gustara, y por favor si leyeron un review no cuesta nada dejarme uno para animarme o saber mínimo que esta mugre historia tiene futuro D:!_

_Le Mochi se despide (owo)/_

PD. Algún beta que se anime a ayudar a esta alma de Dios?


	3. Gefallenen Engel

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad exclusiva de Disney, pero la historia es mía~!_

_Hey hey mis amados lectores owó! Antes que nada quiero agradecer de corazón a __Kryptonita__ &__ Solei Dantes & Amy Rivaille__ por sus maravillosos reviews que animan mi pequeña alma de jirafa sensible. En fin, nuevamente recuerdo que los drabbles __no tienen orden__ y que ustedes lectores deberán acomodar._

_Espero les guste el capítulo, me tardé mucho, I know pero todo se debe a que estaba buscando al amore de mi vida, mi bella beta Amy Rivaille. Este cap es solo para ti :P! A leer!_

* * *

_Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog?_

_Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsen spalte heraus kroch?_

Vogel im Käfig (Vocal: Cyua)

.

Capítulo III: _Gefallenen Engel_

_General POV_

La bruja volteó con miedo en cuanto los vio aparecer en su celda. Los guardias abrieron las rejas de aquel infernal lugar, removieron las cadenas de sus muñecas ensangrentadas y le lanzaron agua caliente para quitarle la suciedad de la que estaba cubierta. Ella sólo bufaba y gruñía con cada acción, prefería mil veces recibir semejantes humillaciones a estar en manos de la iglesia.

En cuanto sonaron unos pasos, los guardias empujaron a la mujer, quién soltó un chillido de dolor, cayendo al suelo mientras los hombres se postraban para recibir al mensajero de Dios ante su presencia. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle, su majestad en persona.

Con un gesto indicó la joven gobernante un momento a solas con la prisionera, los guardias se limitaron a obedecer aún cuando temían un poco por la seguridad de la prisionera. Ante ellos no estaba la bondadosa joven Elsa sino la fría Reina de las Nieves. Aquella mujer con un corazón tan helado como el hielo puro y despiadada como una tormenta tempestuosa. No, aquella reina no era amable.

Era fría y cruel con aquellos que se atrevían a lastimar a su hermana.

Y la bruja recordó que si existía algo peor que la iglesia, eran los mensajeros caídos. Aquellos demonios que se disfrazaban de ángeles.

* * *

_Creo que ya pueden empezar a ordenar o darse una idea de tiempos :P Les puedo ayudar con unas preguntas que pueden cambiar su visión del mundo ( en este fic nada más queridos) p__ero como soy mala, les diré solo una pregunta la cual es -redoble de tambores- ¿Qué tiene que ver una tienda de comida china y el destino de una chica con el corazón congelado?_

_En fin, gracias por leer! De verdad, si tienen ideas que quieran compartir o alguna canción que sirva como tema con gusto me pueden dejar un review o ser felices y mandarme un mensaje._

_Traducción de cosas en este fic:_

_Título: Ángel Caído_

_Frase conmovedora pro y así~!_

_¿Es ese un ángel que descendió del cielo crepuscular? __¿Es ese un demonio que sale arrastrándose del abismo?_


End file.
